Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Book One: Life. What happens when civil rights for mutants are considered? What happens when familes are seperated? Who remains the same? Who changes? What secrets unfold? Will families ever be one again?
1. Chapter 1:Reunions

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness- Book 1: Life**

**Chapter 1: Reunions**

_Life-_

_1. the condition that distinguishes organisms from inorganic objects and dead organisms, being manifested by growth through metabolism, reproduction, and the power of adaptation to environment through changes originating internally. _

_2.a characteristic state or mode of existence. 3. a source of strength, animation, or vitality._

- ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ -

_It had been four years since Mutants had become known to the people of the Earth. Civil unrest exploded as shaky citizenship was granted to the Mutants. Riots erupted in the streets, lynching, beatings, as well as kidnappings became common. Supporters for the Mutant cause were murdered in the streets, in their homes, and their work places. Mutant families were split apart as they were subjugated to attempts to place them in safe areas. Among those that were separated was the Hamato family…but now after six years of civil unrest families were finally able to be reunited as Mutants gained full rights as citizens…_

Leonardo was the first to return home.

April hastily opened the door when she heard the knock and fought sobs as she caught sight of a tall green figure she hadn't seen in six years.

She looked him up and down, smiling slightly as she recognized him.

"Leo," she choked out.

He smiled weakly before nodding.

"Hey," he managed softly.

April froze as she saw him more clearly after motioning him inside.

Don had managed to make a name for himself in the engineering market, Raph had become a voluntary fireman, Mikey had helped out at a local café in the town where he had been moved to, and Splinter had been staying with Don, but Leo…he'd vanished off the face of the planet.

He was skinny, ragged, tired, he looked ill and he seemed to be struggling to stay upright. He was wearing a black jacket, slacks, and a grey over shirt. They looked just as tattered as he did.

"What happened to you?" April whispered softly, gently cupping his cheek as he flinched slightly.

"It's a long story…I…is there a way you could help me get settled into an apartment?" he whispered softly, "I…have some money and I got a job today but…I…I don't know where to start on finding a place."

"You can stay here-"April started.

"No, I…please April…I can't face my family knowing I…I have nothing…" Leo whispered.

His golden-brown gaze flickered down to meet her green, if only for a moment.

April frowned slightly.

"Leo…I took you all in when you were still living in the sewers…you can stay here tonight. Get some rest, eat a good dinner, tomorrow I'll help look for something ok?" she insisted.

"April I-" he started.

"Enough with your pride Hamato Leonardo, you're staying tonight got it?" she ordered, lightly poking his nose in a teasing gesture.

The corners of his mouth quirked upward in a hint of a smile.

"Thank-you," he mumbled, but even so he seemed reluctant to oblige.

After dinner that night he curled up on the couch and slept soundly.

Like he hadn't slept in days.

Casey got home late, paused at the sight of the ragged looking turtle on the couch.

"Is that?" he managed.

"Leo? Yeah, he's in bad shape Case…" April whispered, "I gave him a pair of your sweatpants and a sweatshirt after I insisted on washing his clothes…he was very against not wearing something…"

"After the last six years of protests and everything I'm not surprised…that was one of the rules that was agreed on.." Casey sighed, "otherwise?"

"He…seems haunted Casey…he's so skinny…and he refused to stay with us...he said he needed to get his own place…I figured they'd all end up living together again…or stay here for a bit at least," April sighed, lightly stroking Leo's forehead as she pulled the blanket up around him better.

Leo twitched, muttering softly.

He suddenly bolted upright, chest heaving, April's hand caught in an iron grip.

April cried out as the bones cracked.

Leo jerked back and scrambled away.

"April I…I…I'm sorry…" he sputtered, struggling to get words out as Casey gathered April's crushed hand and soothed her.

"I'm sorry," it sounded like he was pleading, then the window was thrown open and he was gone before they could speak.

"Leo!" April cried as he vanished.

Casey scrambled to the window and watched the darkness, searching for any sign of the turtle.

"He's gone," Casey sputtered, "April we better get you to a doctor."

"Casey we have to find him!" April protested wincing as her hand twinged painfully.

"We will but we need to get that hand looked at first," Casey ordered as he grabbed her coat.

~O~O~O~

Raphael was the second to return home, with Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Splinter in tow only two weeks later.

Neither April nor Casey had heard from Leo since he vanished into the night two weeks earlier.

Don was standing next to the couch, fumbling with the tattered jacket Leo had left behind.

"He was here," Don mumbled, "he didn't mean to hurt you right?"

Don's brown gaze met her green worriedly.

She shook her head.

"He…he was having a nightmare and I scared him when I went to comfort him. He just reacted," she replied.

They all frowned sadly.

"Oh my son…what have you gone through?" Splinter murmured softly.

It would be another four years before they made contact with him again.

**A/N: Totally can't get this story to go away…so since I can't work on my other stories due to this I'll post this and hope it'll let me type the others. Next up the guys' stories.**


	2. Chapter 2: Splinter:Beginnings of it All

**Disclaimer:**** forgot to put this up first chapter…Don't own cannon characters.**

**Chapter 2:Splinter-The Beginnings Of it All**

_Minus ten years_

He had been watching one of his stories when the report came on.

The report of a large bipedal animal.

At first he shouted for his sons, then froze when he saw that the creature that had been caught was not a turtle…nor male for that matter.

She was a slender rat, younger than his sons. Black fur, bright brown eyes.

She was cornered, terrified, and looked horribly lost.

Like his sons who had come running at his call, he remained frozen in shock.

Then as the feed ran live a young man leap towards the cameras from behind the female rat and charged them.

Gunfire erupted and the rat screamed as the young man fell.

Everything changed after the female rat attacked.

Life would never be the same again.

_Murders!_

Humans knew she could speak.

**A/N: Intrigued at all?**


	3. Chapter 3:Raphael:Discovery

**Chapter 3: Raphael-Discovery**

_Add ten years_

He'd just gotten off of work at the fire station three blocks down, he was walking home when he heard it.

The low pain filled moan followed by weak whimpers.

He stopped and glanced toward the alley at his right.

""ello?" he called softly, ""ey, any one there?"

The answer was a weak moan of agony.

He moved forward, grabbing his cell as he stepped into the dark alley.

Shadows fell over his broad shoulders, the fireman's jacket covering them, flickering red in the darkness.

He squinted as he spotted a sprawled figure in the trash.

"'ey..you a'ight?" he called softly, still moving forward cautiously.

He squinted and gasped as she saw the curve of a carapace.

"Mike? Don?" he whispered nervously.

His amber eyes flickered over the limp form before nervously searching the darkness around him.

It wouldn't be the first time mutants had been tricked into trying to save a loved one only to be shot and then their bodies were dumped in their homes.

He took a nervous step forward.

Not to say that he couldn't take care of the problem if it arose, seriously he was a master ninja after all. But, more than one mutant had been charged as guilty of murder or attempted murder in defensive fights.

He'd like to avoid that possibility.

Another weak moan sounded next to him.

Raphael frowned nervously as he knelt and gently touched the battered body.

The turtle was wearing what was left of black dress slacks, a white dress shirt, and a tie. They were in tatters, torn apart, and shredded.

The stench of blood as well as its visible counterpart was everywhere.

Raphael, turned the limp figure's head gently and gasped in recognition.

"LEO!" he cried, gently turning the limp figure onto his back to ease the struggled breathing.

He flicked open his phone and dialed 911, frantically searching for the source of the blood to apply pressure.

The sirens came screaming down the street seconds after Leo started coughing roughly, blood trickling down his cheek.

"No! Leo you hang on ya' hear?" Raphael pled softly, "hold on."

**A/N: Heh heh heh…anyway…the chapters might get slightly confusing so pay attention, and hang on for the ride…it gets bumpy.**


	4. Chapter 4:Donatello:Concealed

**Chapter 4: Donatello-Concealed **

_Minus ten years_

The next few weeks after the female rat had been shot on the TV had been torture.

They remained locked tight within their lair as the sewers were scoured for mutants, as the humans relentlessly searched for signs of more "monsters" lurking in the darkness underneath the city.

Many had been found, deeper below, in the tunnels where the El'inte'ens had been, others had been found in the outskirts of town, living off of garbage, hidden in the abandoned buildings and apartment complexes.

Many had been killed on sight.

Most had been dragged off to be experimented on.

Protests were being held as the mutants were dragged off.

Many humans were protesting the inhumane reaction to their appearances and fought to show that the mutants were intelligent.

That they could think and reason.

Mike was silent, sitting in his room in the dark.

Cages scared him and the images of mutants in cages were not helping this terror.

Raph was restless, anxious to protect his family, but knew if he dared to venture out of the liar he'd be putting them in danger.

Leo was worse, he barely spoke, twitching every time a sudden sound reached his ear slits. His blades were always within arm's reach and he barely slept. He was too on edge.

Splinter had forbade the TV being on last night after the sight of an infant mutant and its mother were killed causing Mike to dissolve into hysterics. His anxious calls to April were the only sign of his worry. He seemed to be trying to be a pillar of strength for them.

Don was worried about the security systems.

They hadn't been checked or adjusted in nearly three weeks. Who knew how long it would be before the system began having problems.

They would simply have to stay hidden.

He only hoped that they all wouldn't go insane in the end.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed the next puzzle piece.**


	5. Chapter 5:Leonardo:Fragile

**Chapter 5: Leonardo-Fragile**

_Plus ten years_

He could heard it, the soft sobs beside his bed.

The soft beeping of the machines keeping him alive, the terror of knowing he couldn't afford this type of care.

He felt it, a gentle grip on his damaged hand, the motion of the individual's body shaking from the weeping.

He smelled it, the sent of antibacterial, of cleaning supplies, of debt.

He tasted it, the bitterly clean taste of the plastic tube in his throat.

He knew he couldn't see it, the bandages covered his face.

It wouldn't matter though.

He was already too fragile before the attack.

He had already been dieing.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long I've been crazy busy.**


	6. Chapter 6:Michaelangelo:Fear

**Chapter 6: Michaelangelo-Fear**

He knew it, they were all scared, scared in they're own way though.

Splinter was afraid of losing them, Don of being hauled off to some lab, Leo of being unable to protect them, Raph of being starved of freedom, himself? All of the above.

He was simply terrified of losing the whole group, of losing family, of friends. Afraid to face the horrors of what humans did to things they didn't understand.

But now he was more fearful than ever before, Don and Leo had left the lair to repair the cameras.

It had already been two hours since they left and a half-hour since they last checked in.

Raph was pacing the lair's entrance, Splinter was standing by the door, watching, waiting, fearful.

Then it happened, the phone rang.

He slowly walked toward the phone and fumbled with it before managing to press it to his ear.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Mikey…they got Leo and Don," April's voice broke the silence, "they're on the news right now."

He choked back a terrified scream, what were they going to do?

**A/N: I'll be updating as often as I can but my schedule is very hectic right now as I'm trying to keep up with all of my homework, work, and sleep. I slept like three hours last night but wanted to get this done for you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7:Samantha:Knowledge

**Chapter 7: Samantha-Knowledge**

_Add ten years_

She sighed as she knocked on her neighbor's door across the hall. He hadn't been home for days. She was very worried. She knew he would never just disappear. Especially since he had promised to watch Tyler for her and Jack this weekend.

"Leo?" she called, "Leo its me ok? I'm coming in."

She had the keys to his apartment, a copy made so if he needed her take care of something while he was at work she could.

She opened the door and froze, everything was in disarray, books, papers, clothing scattered everywhere.

Spilled pill bottles lay broken on the ground.

There was blood on the walls, the floor, the counter.

"Oh my god," she gasped, "Leo?"

No answer.

She reported him missing that night, calling the cops and frantically trying to explain the chaos within his home.

It would be another three days before she would hear anything about him, and it would be on the news.

_The mutant reported missing three days ago was found in a back alley badly beaten and bruised, he has been identified as Leon Hernandez but also has been identified by the mutant that found him as Hamato Leonardo who was reported missing four years ago. The mutant in question is in critical condition and the doctors fear that there is nothing that can be done to sustain him. Any information on which name is correct would be greatly appreciated. He is being held at Mercy Emergency Center…_

Sam was already scrambling out of the door in a state of panic, she gathered up Tyler and sprinted toward the stairs as she called Jack. She knew he couldn't afford medical care, the pills he'd been taking were as much as he could manage on his budget.

She also knew she needed to hurry because of the oath Leo made nine years ago.

The oath to protect his family from the Foot.

**A/N: Are you at all intrigued?**


	8. Chapter 8: Leonardo:Plan B

**Chapter 8: Leonardo: Plan B**

_Minus ten years_

Leo had been pacing the small cell that he and Don had been placed in for nearly three hours.

"So…that didn't work what next?" Don asked after wincing as he moved his injured wrist obtained from their latest escape attempt.

Leo shot him an annoyed look that clearly stated "I'm thinking" to which Don squirmed back and sighed.

Leo was definitely in a mood.

"I'm thinking ok?" he muttered after a minute, as he returned to pacing.

Don fumbled with his mask tails, he was tired, sore from all the beatings they'd received and was simply ready to curl up and not move for a few hours. Not that Leo looked or felt much better. If anything, Leo was worse off, he'd attacked multiple people, trying to get them out and had been badly beaten, repeatedly, for it.

"So…what's the new plan?" Don asked after a few minutes.

Leo paused, glanced his way, and then continued pacing without a word.

Don waited a whole minute before speaking again.

"You don't have one do you?" he inquired softly.

Leo cleared his throat, but kept pacing.

"Leo?" Don urged.

"I'm….thinking…ok? I haven't slept or eaten in nearly a week…" Leo trailed off, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Well, might as well just sit here and do nothing then…" Don sighed before examining his fingernails.

Leo paused, blinked and then looked at Don.

"That's it," he said softly.

"What's it?" Don asked, an eye ridge raised.

"Nothing," Leo said with a grin, "We…do nothing."

Don's eyes widened slightly.

"Um Leo I think you've gone too long without sleep…maybe you should try to res-" he started.

"No, no, if we stop trying to escape, then they'll let their guard down after a week or so and then we can break out, you're a genius Don." Leo interrupted.

Don blinked, before smiling.

"You know…that might actually work…" he chuckled.

Two hours later they're guards peeked in on them to see both brothers fast asleep, the abandoned game of scrabble, that they had requested, beside them.

"I don't get it," one muttered.

The other simply shrugged.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait folks, been really busy. Hopefully this chapter will get a few giggles.**


	9. Chapter 9:Leonardo:Secrets

**Chapter 9: Leonardo- Secrets**

_Add ten years_

Don, April, Casey, Splinter, and Mikey had just arrived when Raph looked up.

"Leo," Don breathed as he stepped forward, tears starting to glisten in his gaze.

Mikey moved forward and gently pressed a finger to Leo's hand.

There was no response save a soft whimper.

"Oh my son," Splinter breathed, tears trailing down the old rat's cheeks.

April and Casey stood at the foot of Leo's bed, fighting tears.

He was so weak.

Someone cleared their throat at the door causing the whole group to turn toward the doorway.

A cop stood there.

Raph got to his feet.

"Is there a problem officer?" Raph managed.

"Yes I'm afraid there is. Leon Hernadez has been missing for quite some time, and missed his parole check ins," the man stated.

"_Parole_?" Casey sputtered.

"He's a criminal who got out of jail simply because of the mutants being considered citizens. A murder, he was on death row until all you mutants got fully recognized," the man expanded, "and because of that he's been on a tight leash but his leash broke…so I have to do this."

The man strode forward and gripping Leo's thin wrists he cuffed Leo to the side rails on the bed, despite his family's protests.

"I'm sorry we have no way of knowing whether or not someone got hurt while he was missing," the cop stated, "I'm also sorry that I'm going to have to ask you to leave, especially you and your wife sir. He's particularly hostile to humans."

"I'm not leavin'," Raph spat.

"Sir do not make me arrest you," the cop said firmly, gesturing toward the hallway.

"Samuel," a man ordered.

The cop turned to see another man, glaring at him.

"Keller," the cop muttered.

"Get the hell away from Leon, Samuel," Keller growled, "you've better get out now and give me those cuff keys or I'll arrest you for harassment."

"You might have a soft spot for the freak because he helped your wife move in but after reading his wrap sheet I can't believe you even trust him. I'm under orders from the sheriff," Samuel sneered.

"Over my dead body," Keller spat, "Get out."

Samuel walked towards Keller and glared, the two men seemed to be bristling with rage. Keller snatched the keys from the man and watched him leave, knuckles whitening over the keys.

He turned to the them.

"Jack Keller," he introduced himself, bowing to Splinter.

Splinter dipped his head.

"Can you please explain?" Splinter inquired.

"Sadly, what he told you is true…but Leon was released from prison because there was evidence found that he was innocent of the crimes he'd been charged with. He's denied the rebuttal, but I have reasons to think he's being forced to admit to the crime. Can't say much. Oh sorry, I'm Leon's neighbor and parole officer."

Splinter frowned sadly, stroking Leo's cheek softly.

"So are you sure he's…?" Jack asked.

"Hamato Leonardo," Splinter finished for him, "yes. My son had this scar in this exact spot."

Splinter turned Leon's head gently to reveal a faint scar on his temple.

Jack nodded silently.

"_LEon!_" a boy's voice broke through the silence, followed by a young boy of roughly eight shooting between them and scrambling onto the bed, gripping Leo's shoulder.

"Leon?" the boy sobbed, "mom he..."

"I know Ty, Jack….he can't afford this." the woman said as she pulled Jack aside.

"He also can't afford not to be in the hospital right now," Jack whispered back, "Sam, he's very weak."

"I can see that, I also know that he can't stay here, with them," she nodded toward the group.

"Why?" Jack muttered exasperated.

"Leon's told me secrets you know that, things he's trusted me to know. Please trust me, he can't stay here and he can't be around them. For their as well as our safety. Jack…remember the shadows in our windows? They came back last night." Sam whispered urgently.

Jack frowned.

"I can't simply tell his family, who haven't seen him in ten years that they can't be near him," Jack hissed.

"Please Jack," she whispered, "trust me."

"You don't have to worry about the medical costs," Don said suddenly, "I can cover everything."

Don stood trembling at his brother's side, desperate not to lose him again.

There was a knock on the doorframe causing everyone to look up.

"Thomas?" Jack asked.

"I've got bad news Jack. We found three bodies…and Leon's DNA on them," Thomas said softly as he approached Sam and Jack.

**A/N: Well RL is really kicking my butt lately, so busy…I feel like the white rabbit. Anyway. Here's another chapter I promise to have at least one more up next week.**


	10. Chapter 10:Hana:Place of His Own

**Chapter 10 : Hana-A Place to Call His Own**

_Minus 3 years_

Light flickered in the room as he cupped a small flame on the candle he was holding, before looking around and sighing. He shivered as cold air burst in from the broken windows. He pulled the sweatshirt he was wearing more tightly, shivering and coughing slightly.

"Its not much, but…I guess…its….mine…my…home…" he trailed off as tears suddenly poured down his cheeks.

Choking back sobs, he curled into a corner and wept until the candle was blown out and then he sat in the dark and dwelled on memories of what he had lost. As he did he clutched a picture in one clenched fist.

He fell asleep curled into corner and woke to the first rays of light on his face, he jerked awake and rubbed his eyes.

He staggered to his feet and stumbled toward the patched together bag he had left by the doorway last night and hastily changed out of his sweat shirt and jeans before pulling on dress slacks and I white dress shirt that covered all the scars on his arms. He struggled to smooth out the wrinkles and put the tie on, hands shaking as he frantically got ready. The black, worn out, leather dress shoes in the bag were dragged out and replaced the former battered tennis shoes he'd been wearing prior.

After stuffing everything into his bag and hiding it in a crack in the wall he scrambled out of the run down building and down the lane.

He darted into the kitchen of a small restaurant and clocked in just in time. His boss cleared his throat as Leo froze before turning around.

He flinched under the accusatory glare.

"This is the fifth time this week you've either been late or have been scrambling in here. Now tell me, what is going on? Leon you've worked here for almost a full year and suddenly we're having issues what's going on?" the man said firmly.

Leon bowed his head.

"I…I don't have an excuse sir," Leon mumbled.

The man frowned, before eyeing the mutant's skinny frame and haggard appearance. His gaze softened and he sighed.

"When was the last time you ate kid? Or slept for that matter?" the man asked.

Leon swallowed.

"Last night," he managed.

"I meant decent sleep and a decent meal," his boss said firmly.

Leon shifted uncomfortably, eyes darting past his boss toward the others in the kitchen, who despite their busy appearance were listening closely.

"I…I don't sir," Leon mumbled.

A pan crashed to the ground as a young woman gasped, turning to look at Leon. Nobody moved for a few minutes. The shocked silence was broken by Leo suddenly covering his mouth to cough and then freezing, before recovering and not making eye contact with anyone.

"Leon?" a mutant girl asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbled softly, "I really should start working sir…I'm on the clock and I don't want to waste your money sir."

His voice trembled as he finished speaking.

"Enough with the sir, Its Rich, and you nor anyone in this building are a waste of my money. I'll tell you when you can work the front. Right now you're eating a decent breakfast, on me. Kale! Whip something up!" Rich ordered before walking away leaving Leon standing by the punch cards.

Leon seemed to shrink in on himself as the mutant girl who had gotten his attention earlier walked up to him.

"You ok?" she whispered, touching his arm.

He flinched, jumping nearly a foot off the ground.

"Yeah," he mumbled, looking around him slowly.

He seemed weary, whole frame sagging.

She placed a calming hand on his shoulder. She was a koi fish of all things, or had been. For some reason her mutation allowed her to merge her feet into a tail and fins or split into legs to be on land. She had waist length pure white hair, with a burst of gold on part of her bangs. Her skin was pure white, shapely, but not overly so. Her hands and feet were "booted" and "gloved" in gold and black.

"I'm fine really Hana," he mumbled, eyes darting away.

"Where'd you sleep last night?" she asked.

She knew he didn't have any place to stay and often slept on doorsteps or in back alley's bathing in the river when he could and spending most of his money of what food he could get and to wash his work clothes.

"I moved into my new place," he mumbled.

Her eyes brightened.

"Oh Leon that's great!" she whispered, "Where is it? We'll have a party."

Leon seemed to flinch slightly.

"Leon?" she whispered.

He wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Leon? Where are you staying?" she hissed, grabbing his arm.

He cringed, jerking back as if he thought she was going to strike him. Hana froze in shock. She'd never seen anyone react so obviously to the possibility of physical attack. He was shaking and pale.

"Leon?" she murmured, reaching forward and soothing his trembling frame with a gentle hand on his arm.

"I'm squatting in an abandoned warehouse off of fifth avenue," Leo managed.

Hana's shoulders dropped sadly.

"Oh Leon…what about your checks?" she whispered.

Leon dropped his gaze before gripping his arm and bowing his head.

Hana frowned before slapping him sharply, before jerking his face up to look at her.

"You swore…you swore you stopped," she hissed.

He choked back a sob and pulled away as Kale walked up with a plate of food. If anyone had noticed the exchange no one said anything.

"I'm sorry Hana," Leon managed, "It just…it helps…being alone."

He pushed past with the plate of food and squatted in a corner before proceeding to eat as much as he dared with his shriveled stomach.

Hana sighed before walking over and crouching next to him and lifting his face to hers.

"Its ok, I'm sorry…I just want to see you healthy and happy," she managed.

Leon leaned against her shoulder and nodded.

"I know," he mumbled.

_Six months later_

Leon clocked in and paused as he saw Hana watching him, he ducked his head and slipped by her.

Hana smiled as he slipped past. He'd gained weight, started stashing his money for an apartment and had been clean for four months now. It had been a rough ride but she'd helped him through it and tonight, he'd been staying the night in a real home rather than the warehouse he'd been squatting in for the past few months. His cough hadn't quite gone way but she hoped that after he got to stay in a warm apartment at night his health would continue to improve.

He was skittish about physical contact and she had to remind herself not to scare him. She knew bits and pieces of his past, but nothing in conclusive. She knew at least that he'd been beaten and nearly killed multiple times during the five years he'd been in jail and he'd began to associate physical contact with pain.

Knives scared the hell out of him. They all knew that, after he'd been cornered by an angry Anti-Mutant customer with a steak knife. After Rich had thrown the man out they had found Leon hyperventilating in the pantry back in the kitchen.

But now he was adjusting to her gentle touches meant for comfort.

_End of the shift_

Hana laughed as Leon stumbled out the back door of the kitchen and followed her toward the bus stop. He was skittish as they passed by dark allies and continued to twitch nervously as they waited.

"You ok?" she laughed.

"Yeah, just…don't like the dark much," he whispered, his gaze kept flicking upward, toward the tops of buildings.

She raised an eyebrow but shook her head and took his hand. He flashed her a weak smile.

"Sorry," he mumbled as the bus pulled up.

As they got off the bus roughly ten minutes later Leon paused at the sight of the rundown apartment building he was now a resident of before walking forward and carefully pulling his key out of his pocket and fumbling with it as they climbed the stairs.

Hana stepped back once he opened the door of A505 and stepped inside. It was a small, one room apartment that needed a great deal of TLC but had potential.

Leon turned and smiled weakly.

She nodded.

"Welcome home," she whispered.

"Thank…you…for caring…" he whispered.

"What are friends for?" she replied with a smile.

**A/N: Sorry I broke my promise! ACK I blame finals and final projects and such. Well here ya go and hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11:Raphael:Break Out

**Chapter 11: Raphael-Break Out**

_Minus ten years_

Just as they had gotten into the building where Leo and Don were being held sirens started going off and guards started storming down the hall.

They were forced to brace themselves as guns were trained on them.

"Shell," Raph snarled.

"Dude…not good and I swear I didn't touch anything," Mikey muttered as he tossed glances between the guards around them.

Splinter frowned as he heard the distinct sounds of fighting in the distance.

Raph twitched as he spotted Don running toward them.

"Donny! WATCH OUT!" Raph thundered as Don nearly collided with the guards.

Eye contact was made and then there was a nod before guns turned toward Don and he grimaced and darted back and away.

A guard aimed.

"NO!" Mikey screamed as the gun fired.

It was too fast to follow a blur of green and then blood blooming in slow motion as Leo's body jerked backward and seemed to take years to fall.

The motionless silence ended with the sickening thud of Leo's frame connecting with the floor.

"LEO!"

"LEONARDO!"

"LEOOO!"

"NO LEO!"

The guards froze as a deranged roar tore from Raph as he charged, cutting down the guards too fast to follow. Don and Mike followed suit leaping into the fray and leaving the guards either dead or broken at their feet. Splinter had shot to his eldest's side and was lifting his son's head as Leo choked, struggling to breathe.

"Hurts," Leo managed.

"Shhh, shhh my son. Hush….its ok," Splinter soothed.

Don was suddenly by their side, hands searching for the injury and applying pressure.

"Easy bro, easy. Stay calm ok? Take a deep breath and just stay awake alright?" Don soothed.

"…k…" Leo managed before taking a slow hitching breath.

"We have to get out of here," Raph growled as the sound of running feet reached his ears, he dropped into a defensive crouch.

Mikey took a similar stance a few feet away.

Leo's head lulled, eyes rolling back slightly.

"LEONARDO!" Don ordered.

Leo's eyelids fluttered and he seemed to be making effort to lift his head.

"Donny! We gotta go!" Raph ordered.

"I can't risk moving him!" Don snapped, "he'll bleed out!"

Raph snarled in frustration.

"Why's ya have to go be a hero Leo? Huh?" he muttered good naturedly as he suddenly turned and despite everyone's protests he lifted Leo up and into his arms.

"Mike take point, Don stay near me. Sensei watch our backs," Raph ordered.

As he finished he turned and started jogging away, everyone frantically fell into their ordered positions.

"Cause….that's…my job…" Leo mumbled weakly as his head lulled against his brother's chest.

"Stay with me bro," Raph ordered.

"Plan…on…it," Leo struggled softly.

They managed to get below ground before Leo began to choke and shudder.

It was nearly twenty long agonizing minutes before Don managed to stabilize Leo and another twenty before Don deemed it safe enough to move the eldest.

But by that point they were surrounded again, but this time by cops.

Someone stepped forward with his hands raised in a non threatening way.

"We're here to help," the man said.

Raph spat at the man's feet, eyes narrowed in warning.

"Raphael," Splinter scolded softly, "manners."

Raph grunted in response his eyes never leaving the guns that surrounded them.

"How exactly do you plan on helping us?" Splinter inquired carefully.

"We're placing the mutants in hiding until things calm down a bit. I'm here to offer you the opportunity to be moved to a more secure area-" the man started.

"More like relocate the freaks so no one has to think about us," Raph snarled.

Mike and Don shifted uncomfortably beside Leo's shivering frame.

"No," the man said firmly, "we want to help you and your kin is badly injured…please allow one of our medics to see to him?"

Raph's eyes narrowed, hands twitching near his Sais.

Splinter frowned before walking up to the man and gave him a thorough look over.

"I swear on my honor if any harm comes to my family whilst we are in your care you will answer to me," Splinter stated firmly.

The man bowed.

"I understand," he said simply.

Splinter nodded.

Little did they know that this would result in in their separation for six years.

**A/N: As promised another chapter by today. Should have one up tomorrow or Sunday.**


	12. Chapter 12:Jack:Horrified Realization

**Chapter 12: Jack-Horrified Realization**

_Add ten years_

"What do you mean you found his DNA on them?" Jack hissed.

"His blood was on them Jack," Thomas whispered.

Sam had grown pale and was standing very still.

"Jack there…you…know how much weapons scare him! There has to be an explanation," she pleaded, "Tom…you know him."

The two men looked at her and then at each other.

"What's going on?" Raph demanded, fists clenching.

Jack paused before turning to look at the group.

"There is evidence that Leon committed murder while he was missing," Jack said carefully.

"It had to have been self defense!" Mike sputtered suddenly, "Leo never would've just killed someone!"

The whole group looked at him.

Don felt a sense of dread settle somewhere below his stomach and suddenly felt ill, from the look on Mike's face he was feeling the same way.

"Are you saying he's killed before?" Jack asked carefully.

Splinter cleared his throat and stood.

"My sons are trained ninjas, who uphold the Code of Bushido, they fought the street gangs of New York long before mutants were recognized and never killed unless situations had no other option, even then they hesitated to induce unneeded harm. Leonardo killed twelve people before mutants were recognized. Six of those were holding guns to his brothers heads. Three of those were raping a woman, two had murdered a man they had mugged and raped the six year old girl that had been with him. The last man he killed was because he tried to kill me." Splinter finished.

A stunned silence emanated from Tyler, Sam, Thomas, and Jack.

Then suddenly.

"Then you are mistaken," Sam said softly.

Splinter blinked.

"This isn't your son. Leon had panic attacks if you cornered him with a knife, woke up in cold sweat at night screaming for the family he had supposedly murdered. Abhorred guns and cowered if one was pointed at him. By God, Leon flinches if you raise a open hand or a fist at him. Leon isn't your son," Sam said softly, "Leon couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to."

There was shocked silence from the Hamatos. They all seemed to shrink in on themselves and Sam fought tears as the youngest of the group choked back tears.

"I believe you're both right," Jack said suddenly.

Everyone gave him a startled look.

"Sam you remember Hana?" Jack inquired.

"Of course how could I forget her?" Sam asked.

"In a meeting with me after her disappearance and supposed death Leon told me he'd kill the person who 'stole her breath'. It was the only sign of a mean streak he ever showed and it scared the hell out of me. Now, Splinter, Leonardo was very protective of those he considered family correct?" Jack inquired.

Splinter nodded.

"Hana and Leon were engaged when she disappeared," Jack said softly, "she was family."

Nobody moved.

"That's what I was afraid of," Thomas said softly, "because we found her too Jack…dead…"

The silence was deafening.

**A/N: Well? Any thoughts? Here you are as promised.**


	13. Chapter 13:Howard:The Mutant

**Chapter 13: Howard-The Mutant**

_Minus nine years_

A woman popped her blonde head around the corner into a large man's office.

"Senator Hernandez, call on line three. It supposedly important," the woman said softly.

"Yes thanks," Hernandez said softly, picking up the phone.

"Howard Hernandez," he sighed.

"Do you remember the promise you made?" a woman asked.

He paused before closing his eyes.

"Yes," he replied.

"He'll be at your estate in three hours," she said softly.

"Very well," he replied, carefully lowering the phone back into the cradle as the dial tone sounded, "I'm sorry you poor creature…I really am."

_The Estate_

"Howard!" a woman shouted enraged as he walked into the house.

"What is it Maria?" he mumbled.

"That poor creature! The rooms too small and its ill, we have other rooms, why can't you let it stay somewhere else in the house?" she snarled.

He paused.

"I didn't want him to be overwhelmed, the person who relocated him here said he wasn't used to such space. They said he was living in sewer tunnels and if he's sick tend to him," Howard replied as he pushed by.

Maria fumed before turning and storming toward the back hallway an carefully opening the door.

"Holla?" she whispered.

"Holla," a weak male voice replied before coughing, "where…where is…where am I?"

"Can I come in?" Maria asked.

"Si," he mumbled.

The door opened, spreading light onto a weak, tired, looking mutant turtle. His chest was wrapped in bandages and he shivered under the blankets as if cold.

"You are…safe…we…we didn't want to overwhelm you with the house. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty good," he managed weakly, head sagging down onto the pillow after he coughed.

"Alright you rest I'll come check on you around dinner time, or Howard will," Maria whispered.

Little did she know of the oath Howard had sworn and the horrors that would be done to this young mutant in light of that oath.

Two hours later Howard entered the room that Leo resided in and closed the door behind him.

Leo looked up and him and slowly sat up, expecting the same treatment from Howard that Maria had given him.

He was wrong.

The punch took him by such surprise that his head whipped back, connecting with the wall in a sickening crack. A low moan of pain escaped his lips. Leo shuddered and felt a flicker of fear rush through him.

"What do you want with me?" Leo managed, suddenly very aware of how weak he was, how fragile.

"Because of you my family is in danger, she'll be here tomorrow to talk to you. Until then you don't leave this room. You stay away from my family. Is that _clear?_" Howard asked.

Leo leveled a glare at the man, pulling every piece of stubborn pride he had together and pulled himself upright, shoulders squared, jaw set.

"Crystal," Leo whispered, "only one thing…who is she?"

"Oroku Karai," Howard replied.

A shiver of dread rushed down Leo's spine, but he kept his composure.

The next day he managed to stand in Karai's presence as she met his gaze with distaste.

That day he was forced to swear an oath to keep his family safe.

_I will bow to Oroku Karai's authority,_

_Take her orders, _

_Take responsibility for actions she credits to me,_

_I will never contact another Hamato as long as I live,_

_Or they shall be killed._

_I take the name of Hernandez,_

_I am a servant in the house Howard Hernandez,_

_I am unable to speak against his actions._

_I will slaughter the family if he goes back on his oath to my mistress._

_I am a member of the Foot, whose head is the Shredder, whose vassal is Oroku Karai._

_I am now Leon Hernandez._

As a mark of his "loyalty" Karai had him branded with the mark of the Foot under his right arm, up close to the pit. Out of pure rage and determination Leon refused to make a sound as the brand was applied.

Karai had him beaten for this act of rebellion against her. But her smug grin never left her face, for she knew, as well as he did, that he would never risk the safety of his family. Even if it meant that he was forever kept from them.

It would be another month before he ever ventured out of that room, and during that time he barely ate, his already weak body dropping twenty pounds in four weeks. Maria smothered him with gentle love and careful kindness.

Leon pulled himself back and refused to socialize with them, Howard kept his oath. Leon was never comfortable there, he was never able to rest enough, to heal completely, nor was he ever able to stay at a healthy weight.

After a year, something changed, Howard started to be a little more kind to Leon. It made them both nervous. But it was a much needed relief, it lasted six months to which the family pulled Leon into the tight knit group.

Then it happened, by pure fluke, a member of the Foot saw Leon at a family outing with the Hernandez family, as he were a part of the family.

The order came the next night.

Howard and Leon could hardly believe their eyes, they tried to pretend that the order never came but when Karai arrived at dinner time the next day and killed the youngest child, everything came crashing into terrified focus.

Leon was forced to take his Katanas, forced to slaughter a family he'd come to consider as his own.

The cops found him kneeling in the center of the slain bodies, covered in blood, and clutching broken blades.

Everything ended in a shuddering of Howard's breath as a cop examined him.

_Murderer…_

There was no true trial, he was convicted and thrown in a cell, his future uncertain.

**A/N: Well….sorry for the long wait guys, finals, being sick, and insanity of RL makes less time for typing. New chapter up most likely by tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14:Leonardo:Flower in the Ashes

**Warning:**** drug/alcohol abuse below.**

**Chapter 14: Leonardo-Flower in the Ashes**

_Minus three years…_

First time he saw her he was high, he was sprawled out on the chair, the needle he'd just used to slam Meth into his system dangling from his fingers as his brain went off in some strange trail, and his body shuddered from the abuse. He'd lost a lot of weight since he started, but he relief from the horrors of his past was a good enough reason in his mangled mind.

Half of him hoped he'd over dose, end the agony, the other half hoped someone would care enough to save him from this self induced hell.

But her, leaning against the pole in front of him, she was familiar, didn't know why. Just knew it.

A koi fish, white skin, black and gold "gloves" on her hands and "boots" on her feet. Her eyes were gold, and she had a single burst of gold in her bangs.

She was beautiful.

He found himself staring at her the whole time, part of him wondering how he could've fallen so far to be in a strip club, shooting Meth and considering courting a stripper. But at this point what really made sense.

He hated himself, and ached for companionship all at once.

What would his father say?

Who cared…

Should he overdose tonight?

Why not have fun first?

He woke up the next morning to a blanket tossed over his thin frame and someone talking to him softly.

"Leon?" she whispered, "Leon oh God…wake up…_wake up._"

Groggily, lost and shivering from the sudden urge to shoot again, he slowly sat up.

He felt like hell, served him right.

The blanket slid off of him revealing the Sepia-like tattoos along his arms, carapace, and, plastron. Intricate tribal patterns with Japanese symbols interwoven with Spanish phrases. His carapace was quite literally a tribal styled Chinese dragon with red, blue, orange, grey, and purple tints to the scales. The 'fur" on the Chinese dragon was grey and the main color was the pitch black of his carapace.

She gasped, lightly touching his carapace, tracing the design.

"That must've hurt like hell," she sympathized.

He shrugged.

"Whatever," he muttered, "where…where am I?"

"My place," she replied, "you started seizing and I…you had left and were in the alley…I couldn't leave you there."

He looked at her and struggled through fragile memories.

"Hana?" he whispered, suddenly looking sick, "you…"

Hana bowed her head and touched his arm, he flinched.

"I'm surprised you remember my name," she whispered, "you were a mess…I have to get to Rich's diner….your shift if I remember right, starts soon too. You're clothes were ruined, I…there's some food in the fridge and…I guess I'll see you at work?"

He didn't respond, just looked away.

Something in her chest shattered.

"Just…um…lock the door on the way out will you?" she whispered.

He nodded curtly.

She seemed to shrink in on herself, lower lip trembling as she got up and gathered her things.

"For the record…I…I hate it," she whispered before slipping out of the apartment.

He didn't move for a while, then traced a finger along the rashes on his arms and grimaced.

"How can I judge her when I'm worse?" he muttered, suddenly feeling ill, "no wonder my family always called me a jerk…"

Tears exploded unbidden into his eyes, he bit down on his forefinger and fought sobs. He slammed a fist into the floor and struggled for control. He was so lonely, so desperate for a companion, a friend, for goodness sake he'd even be wiling to carry a stupid dog around for the sake of not being alone. Even thinking of his family make him dissolve into hysterics, for more than one reason. One he missed them with a deep festering agony, and two he dared not contact them in light of risking their safety and because he was sure that seppuku would be ordered at the revelation of all he had done under Karai's orders.

He hated himself so much.

He staggered to his feet and walked into the kitchen fumbling with her drawers he finally found a small knife and sliding to the floor he gritted his teeth as he sliced into the skin next to the kanji for _Shi o Motarasu_ or "to bring death". Under that particular kanji was an empty space surrounded by tribal skull designs of both animal and human. Inside the empty space were small "tally-marks" of scars. His constant reminder of those he'd been forced to kill. So far, he was up to seventy.

He hated himself.

He eyed the knife, moved it slowly towards his wrist, touching the tip to where his vein pulsed.

He shuddered and threw it away from himself, burring his head in his arms, blood smearing across his face.

He scratched at his palms, vaguely aware that they were yet again shaking.

He was disgusting, he threw a fist into the wall beside him, flinching when a bone _popped_ in protest.

Then finally he gathered himself and stood, blinking at the realization that he was _naked_, the tribal designs on his legs visible.

He struggled to remember why he wasn't wearing clothes and then recalled that Hana had told him his clothes had been ruined.

_Wonderful._

He searched around and stopped, blinking at the sight of his bag hanging off of a chair and his only two pairs of shoes on the floor beside it.

He sagged, leaning against the wall.

She had been kind to him, _she had been kind to him._

He hated himself so much.

With an exhausted sob he walked forward and pulled out his uniform for the restaurant, he got ready and checked to make sure his new injury was closing up on its own before grabbing his bag and other pair of shoes and locking the door behind him.

He made it to the stairs before a seizure slammed him into the ground, his bag fell and rolled down the stairs. He fell down the stairs slamming his head into the cement steps as he rolled.

When he woke up it was dark, and he moaned softly after trying to sit up.

Pain, everything hurt.

He retched, dry-heaving for what seemed like hours, before going limp and shivering.

He fainted, black overwhelming the edge of his vision.

He woke to frantic voices and someone holding his head.

"Easy Leon, easy," a woman whispered.

"Hana?" he managed.

"Shhh," she soothed.

"I….I'm….sorry…" he rasped.

"Shhhh," she repeated, "Kale…can you tell if anything's broken?"

"His wrist and right leg maybe," a man replied, "he's more bruised than broken from what I can tell…but I'm pretty sure he's got a concussion."

He moaned softly as Kale examined his right leg, all twisted into a weird angle.

Raw, white, hot agony seared through the area and after a yelp of pain everything spun into black.

He woke up again wrapped in blankets and resting in a bed, he frowned weakly at the sight of pale pink, yellow, and green on the blanket that was covering him.

He hated pink…it was a girl color…why?

Then it all came crashing into focus and he groaned in frustration.

"Easy," Hana comforted.

"…Hana?" Leon managed, slowly turning his head.

"Hey," she greeted, she looked like she'd been crying.

"What? I thought…how'd I get in here?" Leon asked.

"Kale…helped…" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked, very aware of the fact that she was fighting tears.

"It's nothing," she insisted.

"No its not," he whispered.

She took a deep breath and then looked at him.

"I just got reminded of how much of an idiot I am that's all," she whispered.

He frowned, grimacing from the pain that stretched across his skull.

"He hurt you…didn't he?" Leon asked softly.

"In a sense yeah," she mumbled, "I thought he loved me and he saw…the…and yeah."

"He dumped you because of what you do at night?" Leon asked.

She nodded.

"I hate it, I was only for a few weeks so I could pay rent this month," she choked.

Leon closed his eyes.

"Why'd you help me?" he asked suddenly.

"I…felt bad…you kept muttering about being alone and wanting to die…and I was scared you'd kill yourself in that alley. You almost overdosed…I couldn't just leave." she whispered.

"How about this…we forget all the past few whatever…and…help each other out?" Leon offered.

"Like what?" she sputtered.

"You be my friend and I'll help you pay rent…purely selfish motives I swear," Leon muttered.

"Lonely?" she offered, smiling a little.

A flicker of sorrow past over his face.

"Been alone for seven years now," he whispered.

She reached forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he flinched, but seemed reluctant to push her away.

It was the beginning of a friendship and the flickering of a romance neither dared to consider. After his slow recovery from his injuries he left her home and went back to the streets, but he made her a promise.

If he was going to trip or drink he'd be at her place so she at least knew he was safe and that he'd do his best to get clean.

**A/N: So, intriguing start of a friendship wouldn't you say? Now heard me out, I under NO circumstances advocate stripping or drug/alcohol abuse, in fact I'm very against it, this is simply to show how rough things were for them, how far Leo fell and how desperate Hana was to pay bills. **

**Rant over, review please!**


	15. Chapter 15:Hun:Unlikely Friendship

**Chapter 15: Hun-Unlikely Friendship**

_Minus nine years_

He saw him sprawled out on the floor of the cell, fingers bloody from tearing at the cement ground below him, ragged sobs tearing from his throat.

Leonardo or more accurately known by the Foot and Purple Dragons as "The Blue Demon".

An anguished scream tore from his throat, as he slammed a fist into the ground.

"Well, that's not something I ever thought I'd see," Hun commented softly.

A ragged cry tore from his throat as spun up and around, jerking back and against the wall.

"Hun," came out the frantic gasp, all garbled and choked up sounding.

"Yes?" the massive man offered.

Leonardo didn't seem to know how to respond.

"I…I…hate her…" was the only thing that came out after a few struggled minutes.

Hun nodded, understanding instantly.

"She got you then? Sorry to hear it freak," Hun sighed.

Leon flinched at the word "freak" but kept his composure otherwise.

He was trembling, though, whole frame shaking.

"She made me…" he mumbled, "took my honor from me."

Hun nodded, sitting on his own bunk, it creaked in protest.

"How do you think I ended up in here?" Hun muttered, "set me up to get me out of the way on the streets."

Leo glanced towards him.

"What? No threats to my life? No string of slanderous things to say?" Leo mumbled.

"So you changed your name?" Hun asked, ignoring Leo's questions.

"She made me," Leo replied.

"_Leh-on_," Hun mumbled phonetically, "interesting."

"Yeah," Leo mumbled, he suddenly jumped as the guard passed by.

Hun followed the exchange with his eyes and waited until the guard was out of ear shot noticing that Leo had gone slightly pale.

Hun frowned.

"What happened before they threw you in here?" Hun asked.

Leo looked at him.

"I…" he managed, shivering, "killed…a…a…family…all…"

He stopped, choking for breath, he was on the verge of having a panic attack, this would make three today.

Hun moved fast, grabbing the turtle's arm, instantly recognizing the signs instantly.

"Easy," Hun ordered.

Over the next few minutes Hun talked him through the panic attack, managing to keep Leo from succumbing to the fear, ignoring the tight grip the turtle had on his forearm.

After what seemed like hours, the turtle sagged and started sniffing softly.

"I can't…I just can't…I'm not the same," he choked out.

There wasn't much of a chance for any other talk as the guards called "lights out". Leo tensed, eyes snapping around him nervously and then, to Hun's shock as soon as the lights went out a high pitched shriek ripped through the air and he heard a crash as Leo flung himself backward tearing himself free of Hun's grip.

Hun fumbled in the dark, searching for the banshee. Hun found him and managed to get a hold of him.

Guards were running, the lights flicked on and Leo froze, eyes snapping back and forth.

"Get back!" a guard ordered.

Hun moved back, hands in the air, allowing the guards to move in on Leo's huddled frame. Leo twitched and flinched, whole body taunt.

Hun frowned as one of the higher ranking guards, roughly jerked Leo to his feet by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"What happened?" the guard demanded.

Leo cringed, trembling.

Hun frowned when he saw the guard's smug expression.

"Stupid freak, keep your mouth shut so the real people can sleep or I'll have you beaten," he growled out.

"He's a prisoner not your dog," Hun said sharply.

The guard looked at Hun, still gripping the front of Leo's jumpsuit.

"This, is a freak. Some people think they're smart, well…I think they're just dumb animals. So sorry to offend. Technically he's not a prisoner, he's just here. The government doesn't know what to do with it." the guard replied.

Leo remained limp in the guard's grip, unresponsive.

Hun's frown deepened and despite his history with the turtle he couldn't help but pity him. Well perhaps not pity him, but feel sorrow for how far he'd fallen at least, and at the same time Hun could not deny the fact that the guard had no reason to treat him as he was. Leo was in a world that wasn't what he was used to, and now, quite obviously, he'd been viciously beaten because of his appearance.

"Just saying looks a little like racism to me," Hun said firmly, rising to his feet and squaring his shoulders.

The guard scowled, but dropped Leo, who curled tightly upon hitting the floor.

The guard's walkie squawked and he was forced to respond after walking out and closing the door of the cell.

Leo remained a curled heap on the floor long after the guards left, Hun sat back down and stared at him.

"You going to be alright?" Hun asked offhandedly.

Leo shivered on the floor but managed a shaky nod.

Hun stayed up that night, unable to rest mostly due to Leo's distressed sleep, or lack there of but also because he wasn't sure he trusted that guard not to come back in the dark and harass Leo.

They would talk over the next few weeks, only briefly, but enough that Hun knew Leo was hovering on the edge of a psychotic break. He recognized the signs.

Harassment on Leo's part was unavoidable, he was a mutant that was more an outcast here than even outside the prison walls. It wouldn't be though, until after Hun walked into the showers to find Leo unconscious on the floor, covered in blood, that he would find out how bad the harassment was.

Leo had been beaten within an inch of his life and left for dead. Hun's quick reaction was the only thing that saved him.

Months later after Leo returned Hun watched him carefully and those around him, this time they would be leaving in a stretcher not Leo at least…they'd be going out first.

Hun moved with the dignified determination of an alpha, no one on these cell blocks dared cross him. Known for his street thug past, he was an unofficial "king" of the prison and no one messed with him.

As he made his way towards the showers he spotted what appeared to be a look out darting inside the shower rooms, the guards were blatantly ignoring this. Hun frowned as he walked in and snarled in rage at the sight of Leo's still healing frame, stripped of his jumpsuit and laying bloody on the floor with a towel over his face, two men holding his arms and another with a bucket of water in hand. Leo was shaking, muttering incomprehensibly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hun snapped sharply.

"Scaring a freak," the man with the bucket chuckled, not catching the warning in Hun's tone. He threw the bucket of water at Leo's covered face, causing the turtle to jerk and struggle his babbling increasing in volume.

"Let go of the mutant….now," Hun warned.

The men looked at him in confusion.

"What? You got a soft spot for this freak?" one of the guys asked, sharply kicking the turtle in the ribs.

Leo yelped weakly, trembling violently as his mutterings increased in volume and became frantic, though jumbled, words. He began to convulse violently, head smacking the cement wall behind him with sickening _cracks_.

"No, I simply don't take kindly to people harassing others unnecessarily," Hun replied and then he moved.

Years of training with the Foot made him more agile than he should be, they didn't stand a chance.

Weeks later Leo found himself trailing behind Hun like a lost puppy as his fragmenting mind continued to split apart. Hun watched his former enemy with careful eyes, when Leo finally did suffer the break, Hun was there to help him through the first episode of delusions.

It wasn't until the second episode that Leo was assigned a psychologist and was moved into a mental ward. It was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back, Leo vanished into a catatonic state that lasted six solid months.

Hun was released from prison on parole during that time but visited the ward every Sunday during visiting hours to attempt to play a game of chess that Leo had mentioned in ramblings as a favorite game.

Most of the time Leo simply sat and watched him, off in some other world, buried in his mind.

Hun jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder.

Leo's psychologist, Samantha Keller stood over him.

"Thank you Hun…for visiting him…it seems to help some," she whispered.

Hun nodded.

"I knew him back when he was confident…a leader…" Hun sighed, "we were enemies then…guess I can't stand seeing him fall this far…alone…respect him too much. Or at least respect what he was. No one should have to fall this far alone."

Samantha nodded.

"Having a friend, or family be here as often as possible helps. It shows that there's someone who at least cares," Samantha whispered.

The next time Hun visited Leo was lucid, he _watched_ Hun walk over to him and managed a nervous smile.

"Weird how we can start out as sworn enemies and end up friends," Leo said weeks later, moving a chess piece.

Hun chuckled softly.

Leo's diagnosis was simply put as psychosis, a disorder of the brain that lead to delusions, hallucinations, as well as depression, confusion, and a few others. They came in waves, sometimes he'd be fine, others he'd struggle with the concept of whether or not reality was _reality_.

But he made progress towards a recovery, slowly, but still.

It wouldn't be until a shocking turn of events that Leo would sink horrifically deep into depression and his delusions.

The court ruled that Leo was responsible, in full, as a US citizen, for the deaths of the Hernandez family and so was sentenced to lethal injection.

Hun protested frantically as Leo was dragged off, the court had rejected the plea of insanity Samantha had issued.

Leo's terrified ramblings were the last words Hun heard as Leo was taken away, that and the terrified gaze of a young man desperate for hope and forgiveness. It would haunt Hun for the rest of his life, _that look_.

Leo was in the chair and the needle pressed to his skin three months later when evidence turned up that suggested that Leo was fully responsible for the crime. Being so he was returned to the mental facility and left there under the care of strangers. Abuse on an emotional level was frequent and Leo was unable to pull out of his hallucinations. Then quite suddenly Leo was released from his mental facility/prison and left curled in the dead of winter without shoes at the bus stop. He stayed there for three days, shivering, broke, and unable to contact anyone for help.

Hun pulled up and found him on the fourth morning and rushed him to a hospital. Samantha was alerted and she arrived and suggested the antipsychotic that had been helping Leo in the past.

When Leo was finally released from the mental ward in the hospital six months later, stable, but still prone to episodes of confusion, Hun took him home and helped him get something together before taking him to New York and dropping him off at April and Casey's apartment complex, pressing $500 into the young mutant's hands as he wept in thanks.

It would be the last time they would see each other for a long time.

**A/N: so I totally suck at getting any typing done lately sorry guys!**


	16. Chapter 16:Donatello:Desperation

**Chapter 16: Donatello-Desperation**

_Add ten years_

He couldn't stop checking the monitors that were hooked up to his brother, his brother who was currently a suspect in a murder investigation as of yesterday morning. The same brother who had yet to wake from his injuries, and the same brother who had apparently been dying from cancer according to Samantha.

Don felt a tight, queasy, sense of absolute dread as a cop stepped up to Leo's parole officer.

Mike had left last night and hadn't come back yet, but Raph said he was at home, he'd stopped by to check on him, Raph had only stopped here briefly to check in on Leo's condition and then had left. Don hadn't seen Splinter since April and Casey took him home, not to mention them.

Don's eyes traveled over the broken body of his eldest brother, thin, fragile, and…pale, so pale. Despite what he had learned about Leo's past ten years he couldn't bare to leave for more than a few moments. His poor brother, so alone for so long, how could the others just leave? Leo had sacrificed his health and dreams to keep them safe, he'd quite literally signed a deal with the devil according to Samantha who finally hinted at why Leo had stayed out of contact…and oath to _Her_. Samantha claimed Leo never told her who _She_ was, but Don knew…Karai.

The door opened and Don rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry Don…they found the murder weapon with his prints on it," Jack whispered, "that ties him to the case even more than his blood being there. It means he…had to have…"

"Sam said he's petrified of weapons…if that's so there has to be a reason why he picked up that weapon. He wouldn't just take it for any simple reason. Self-Defense maybe?" Don asked.

Jack shook his head.

"Don…the victims were…" Jack paused as if trying to gather his composure, "mutilated, it looks like a revenge killing, not self defense."

There was an awkward silence as Don sank back into the chair and stared at his brother's battered form.

"Where…is everyone?" Jack asked softly.

"I don't know," Don mumbled, "Raph had to work…April and Casey took Splinter home…the couch was hurting his back here and…they haven't been back."

Jack frowned.

"What about…Mike?" he asked.

Don shook his head before shrugging.

Leo stirred on the bed, his eyes flickering open and fixing on Don for a moment then flickering closed again before Don could even move.

Don looked at Jack, before getting to his feet.

"There _has_ to be a way to prove it was self defense…" Don whispered, "_Please_…help me, help him."

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence guys, been rather busy.**


	17. Chapter 17:Hana:Discrimination

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 17: Hana-Discrimination**

_Minus six months…_

She had always lived with the understanding that if something was different it was feared. She was different, Leon was different.

And right now Leon was attempting to regain the rights to the reservations he had made for their dinner.

In the end she watched the heart broken turtle crumple in defeat as the manager threatened to call the cops for harassment. She gently tugged on Leon's dress shirt before he turned and dragged her away, almost too fast for her to follow. She stumbled and tripped in her heels, yelping as her ankle turned sharply and she started to fall.

But she never hit the ground.

She looked up to his worried gaze and felt him scoop her up before carrying her to his apartment and placing her on his narrow bed.

She watched in silence as he started to fix them tea; hands shaking worse than normal, like they did when he was upset. She stayed silent, knowing he needed to think.

"I'm sorry," he finally mumbled as he handed her the tea, "I…I should've…I shouldn't have them do that to us…I…"

She touched his hand and he jumped slightly.

"You tried, that's all I really care about," she whispered.

The words seemed to soothe him and he sat tentatively beside her, still fidgeting.

"Um…I guess…I promised you dinner so I'll…I'll go get some…something…I…" he struggled, obviously distressed.

She gently touched his arm.

"How about we make something together?" she offered.

He swallowed.

"I…wasn't planning on getting groceries until the end of the week so…I don't have much," he mumbled.

Hana glanced around, blinking when she saw the partially opened, and very empty, cupboards.

"When was the last time you ate?" she breathed.

He glanced at her and paused.

"Yesterday," he whispered, "I wanted to…"

He stopped and started fumbling with the edge of his sleeve.

She gently touched his arm.

"Go on," she whispered.

He looked at her and glanced away.

"I wanted it to be perfect," he mumbled.

"What?" she whispered, "What did you want to be perfect?"

"This," Leo mumbled as he handed her a small velvet box.

Hana gasped as he gently opened it.

A small, delicate ring sat nestled in the dark velvet.

"I sorry I don't have much, but you've always been-" Leo started.

"Yes," Hana whispered.

Leo paused and looked at her, obviously startled.

"But…nothing worked out…" he managed, "the evening was ruined I…I…"

"Yes," Hana repeated, "Leon…yes."

She watched as a slow smile split his face and then tears began to pour down his cheeks.

"Why?" he managed.

"You are a wonderful person," she stated simply.

**A/N: :D gotta love awkward proposals.**


	18. Chapter 18:Raphael:Hesitation

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 18: Raphael-Hesitation **

_Add ten years…_

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the steering wheel of the fire truck, his hands shook. After all this time finding Leo and then…learning his history after they were split up it seemed so surreal.

It didn't seem like Leo, not the Leo he'd grown up with.

Part of him was afraid of his new Leo the one who was accused of crimes, the one who was sickly, and terrified of weaponry unless roused in anger.

Of a brother who didn't seem to be himself.

"Yo Raph! We're done here, good work out there….hey you alright?" a man asked.

Raph lifted his head and nodded.

"Sorry…distracted…" he mumbled.

It had been a girl who had climbed up a tree and gotten stuck of all things.

"You're brother?" the man asked gently, "the one on the news?"

"Yeah," Raph replied.

"From what you told me about him…and what they said on the news…it doesn't you know match up…so maybe it's not him-" the man started.

"It's him," Raph snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously.

The man lifted his hands in surrender.

"Easy man," he whispered.

Raph sighed.

"I feel like he's a stranger…" Raph mumbled.

"For rights and purposes he is Raph. You haven't seen him in ten years; you know nothing about him on a personal level. But he's your brother, I suggest finding out as much about the past ten years of his life as you can…and soon," the man stated.

Raph closed his eyes before nodding.

"I guess you're right," he whispered, "But I'm not sure where to start."

"At the beginning of course., you said your brother always wrote a journal right? He's comatose, on his death bed…I don't think he'd mind if you read it." The man replied.

Raph glanced towards the others who were moving back toward the truck.

Raph nodded his thanks.

Three hours later Raph stood in the door of the rundown apartment that Leo had been living in, staring at the worn and tired door. His fingers flexed and then quivered as he reached forward and touched the nob.

As the door creaked open, a gasp of horror ripped from his throat at the sight that lay before him.

**A/N: Ok remember what Leo's apartment looked like when Sam found it. Sorry for the long wait I've been very busy with RL and mostly school. :D doing my best to keep on top of writing. Hopefully after I get a dent put into the 9pg paper I'm writing for class I can get some of this typing done.**


	19. Chapter 19:Michaelangelo:Shock

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 19: Michaelangelo-Shock**

_Current (Plus ten years)_

He was sitting on the bench in central park where he had come to frequent quite often since his return to New York. Right now, he was trying to adjust the image of his "Fearless" elder brother, the perfect warrior, brother, son, as a scared, traumatized, murderer. He couldn't wrap his mind around it, nor could he find the ability to accept it. He sighed sadly, scrubbing his face with his palms jumping slightly as his cell went off.

"Hello?" he managed after picking up, "Raph slow down…I can't under-…what? I'll be there was fast as I can."

What seemed like hours later, when Mike scrambled into the building that Leo had lived in for the past few years, was mere minutes thanks to ninja training. But he froze as he spotted Raph trying to slow the bleeding on a young female mutant.

"Is that?" Mike sputtered, noticing the shocking resemblance to Hana, who was supposed to be dead.

"I think so yeah, we need to get her to the hospital," Raph managed.

"We can't," Mike sputtered.

"Why the 'ell not?" Raph snarled.

"Then the evidence points to Leo killing those men for no reason," Mike managed.

Raph froze, suddenly relieved that he hadn't called an ambulance.

"Shell….didn't think of that…well…we can't just let her die," Raph managed.

"Do you have your car?" Mike asked.

"Yeah."

"Get it, I'll bandage her up and then meet you out back, we'll move her to our place. Don's taught me enough to help her there," Mikey ordered.

Raph nodded and scrambled out the door.

~2 Hours later~

Mike leaned back against the wall of the infirmary; he couldn't help but stare at the young mutant in front of him.

She looked just like the woman on the news that was said to be Hana, Leo's fiancée.

Raph was on the phone with Don who was apparently chewing Raph out.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when Raph hung up the phone and looked at Mike.

"He'll be down here in a little bit," Raph sighed, then glanced at the girl, "he's just as confused as we are…so is Samantha."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys I've been busy with school, planning my wedding and I was on a cruise. It'll be a while before I get back a couple of weeks at least until I get done with finals and papers and such. Please leave me a review!**


	20. Chapter 20:Leonardo:Fear

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 20: Leonardo-Fear**

_Minus one year_

He had gotten used to it the raw terror that rolled off of people when he stepped out of the dark with a blade in his hand. He'd gotten used to the pleas for mercy.

What he hadn't gotten used to was the sound of a wife screaming, of children crying for their father…or the numb stare of a man who walked into his home to find his wife dead and death itself waiting for him to be next.

The tally marks on his arms were obvious enough to the fact that every individual that he was forced to kill remained on his conscious. They remained behind his eye lids and haunted him every moment, every second of his life.

Only Hana.

Only her; she managed to push back the darkness that haunted him, that tortured him, that forced his mind to shudder and crawl to twist and flail against him.

She understood his oath to protect his family and understood his fear of everything that had happened and what could happen to him.

Hana was his light in the stormy night, a beacon of trust and hope that slowly lead him out of the musing of the tortured mind.

The fear of losing everything he had just barely gained still ripped at his soul. The fear of waking up to find the orders to kill his friends or the woman that he had chosen as his mate, his wife.

It was something that terrified him to no end and rocked him to the core of his very being.

She was everything.

She was quite simply, hope.

Hope for a better day.

A better life.

Of something that the nation was founded on:

Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness.

He only hoped that he could achieve it.

**A/N: Sorry for the Looooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnggg gg delay folks. Got married June 23****rd****, and finally got done with the transition of moving on the 5****th ****this month. Been working and unpacking so this is my first chance to type and post. This is the end of Book One, but Book Two will be added directly into the same "story" just look for the **_**Book Two: Liberty**_** in the tag line. Thanks for hanging in there and don't worry the new story will start up soon! Please leave me a review guys!**

**p.s. what did Raph and Mike find in Leo's apartment…find out soon…**


End file.
